Cloud-based, information technology (IT) monitoring systems enable an IT professional to acquire information about customer systems from a remote location. Such IT monitoring systems include a central server that acquires system information from the customer systems and presents that information to the IT professional over a network.
The central server in a conventional cloud-based, IT monitoring system may send a notification to the IT professional when a customer system needs attention. Such notifications may take the form of emails, SMS messages, phone calls, and the like.